


Stress Relief

by plant_s



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_s/pseuds/plant_s
Summary: Jaehee comes home and watches one of her favorite plays (starring the magnificent Zen of course) to de-stress after work





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this gal, too bad she loves Zen ;^;  
> I felt like Jaehee needs a break, but I think this is the only one she could get considering how much work she has. Another gross self indulgent piece of mine. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jaehee comes home late tonight. She throws her files down on her kitchen counter and sighs as she takes her suit jacket off. She hangs it on the coat rack near by, it's quiet in her apartment. She's used to the quiet, but it still bothers her. Jaehee walks over to her living room, grabs the remote and turns the tv on. A news story immediately turns on, the reporter talking about the stock exchange. Jaehee rolls her eyes as she walks back to the kitchen, fed up with hearing about numbers all day. 

She fishes her convenience store dinner out and begins eating the lukewarm food, she's so done with today she doesn't bother heating it up. She sifts through her emails rolling her eyes at every one titled “ _From: Mr. Han_ ”. She scrolls through, leaving those marked “ _unread_ ”. As she eats her “meal”, she flips through the channels. Nothing catches her eye, sports are boring, news is tedious, and she's not in the mood for reality TV. Jaehee gets up and goes to her DVD rack near her tv. The majority are musicals starring her beloved Zen. She smiles as she flips through, her eyes lingering on the covers. 

Eventually she settles on _Zoro_ , the provocative cover grabs her interest tonight. She slides the DVD in the player and snuggles up on the sofa, still in her work clothes, but she does untuck her white button up from her tight skirt. Jaehee relaxes as she watches one of her favorite musicals, she can feel herself heat up every time Zen appears on stage, half clothed. She glances around self conscious, before remembering she's home alone. As the film progresses she begins to get more comfortable, unzipping her skirt but keeping it on. 

She can feel her heart race as the scenes become more intense. Less clothes, fighting, his glistening body. Jaehee rubs her legs together and swallows, she feels guilty. She takes her glasses off. She unbuttons her shirt, telling herself she's only doing it because it's an uncomfortable shirt. Deep down she knows why, she knows it's not the shirt that's causing the heat in her stomach. She knows the heat pooling in her stomach isn't because her skirt is too tight. She takes a deep breath, trying to focus on the film. 

Zen appears on the screen, he's shirtless and sweaty. Jaehee can hear his heavy breathing as he recites his lines. She closes her eyes and listens to his breathing. She swallows and definitely doesn't imagine him over her breathing heavy. She doesn't imagine his gleaming body. She doesn't imagine his fingers trailing up her body. She bites her cheek, feeling more guilty. Although she feels guilty, her desire outweighs regret. She unbuttons her shirt all the way, and let's it slide down and off her shoulders. 

She closes her eyes, her body hot. She slides her pencil skirt off too. Jaehee lays down on her sofa and watches the screen. More romantic lines and heavy breathing. Zen’s almost naked body assaults the screen. Jaehee can feel herself begin the breath more as more desire pools in her stomach and floods down her thighs waist and thighs. Jaehee knows she's getting wet, she can feel herself get more excited as the movie continues. She closes her eyes and imagines Zen again over her. His crimson eyes bore into hers. His white hair falls perfectly against his shoulders. 

Jaehee fingers the waist of her underwear, wanting to pull it down, but feeling too embarrassed to actually move it. She swallows keeps her fantasy going. Zen smiles and leans down to kiss her. Jaehee raises her left hand to her lips, and brushes her fingers past, imaging how Zen’s lips would feel. She slides two fingers in her mouth, imagining Zen’s tongue. She whines while sucking on her fingers. 

In Jaehee’s fantasy continues with Zen’s hands on her body. He brings his hands up her stomach to her chest. He slowly takes her bra off and gropes her chest. Jaehee gropes herself with her right hand, still sucking on her fingers. The movie plays in the background as Jaehee slowly slides her fingers out of her mouth. She lets her tongue glide in between her middle and ring finger, her fingers slide out of her mouth with a wet pop. 

With her dry hand, Jaehee slides her underwear off haphazardly. She slowly spreads her legs and closes her eyes. Tentatively she lowers her left hand down her body. She sighs when she reaches her wet pussy. She slides her fingers against her clit, mixing her saliva and wetness together. She continues her fantasy, and imagine Zen’s long fingers instead of her own short ones. She can see his crimson eyes narrow and needy. She wants to feel him against her, but all she feels is her own fingers rubbing her wet clit. 

Small shock waves crash against her, Jaehee moans softly at the pleasure. She bites her lip as she slides two fingers in. Slowly she begins to move her fingers in and out, the tips of her fingers curled up. Jaehee swallows thinking of Zen’s muscular figure, she hears his soft voice in her ear. She imagines what he'd sound like horny, low voice, a little rough. She feels her back arch, she readjusts her fingers and moves more quickly. She can hear the wet sounds of her pleasure, but tries to focus on Zen’s voice from the DVD. 

Jaehee involuntarily moans, as her finger move deeper in her, hitting her g-spot. She can feel herself breath his name out loud, as her hips jump. She moves her legs apart, and tries to go deeper, groaning since it's not deep enough. She imagines Zen kissing her neck, her chest, her lips. Using her free hand, she grips the sofa edge, her moaning becomes louder. She can feel herself dripping onto the sofa, a small wet spot begins to form. In a way, she enjoys how hot and tight she is around her fingers, she wonders if Zen would get the same pleasure she does. She imagines he does, he'll tell her “ _You're such a good girl Jaehee, tight and wet, only for me._ ” 

Jaehee moans his name out again along with a breathy “ _Yes_ ”. She groans as she moves faster, her gut begins to coil up, she knows she close. She can feel her hips jump again, she breathing hard now, panting Zen’s name out. She hits her g-spot again and again, whining because she's desperately close. She pulls her wet finger out and begins to rub furiously at her clit, known this will send her over the edge. Within seconds Jaehee is seeing stars as she cums hard against her fingers. She cries Zen’s name out, imagining what he'd look like finger fucking her. She wants to grab onto him, but instead she grips the sofa harder. 

Jaehee slows down once her climax is over, she can feel her legs twitch and continues to whine, even when she withdraws her fingers. She closes her legs, she can feel her wet thighs touch. She takes a couple deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She sighs and opens her eyes, the movie is over, the credits are rolling. She bites the inside of her cheek feeling guilty. Jaehee sits up and wipes her fingers on the back of her underwear, she uses her dry hand to push her bangs out of her face. Jaehee gets up and turns the TV off, and decides the take a shower. She grabs the DVD cover of her prized _Zoro_ copy and smiles. _One day_ she thinks before walking off to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lol  
> Follow my dumb tumblr, sproutyplant.tumblr.com  
> If there are any typos please let me know!


End file.
